


The New Teacher

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher AU, Teacher/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: Dan Howell is the new drama teacher at Logan High School. It's all scary and different until he meets a certain English teacher that changes his life for the better.





	The New Teacher

August

I don't understand teenagers. Why did I become a teacher? I don't know. Don't get me wrong! I love teaching and I love my students! Sometimes I just wonder why this is the career I chose.

Today is my first day at Logan High School. I taught at one other school for a year, but I recently moved to London and had to find somewhere new to work.

I was so lost. This place is a maze.

"Do you need help? You look lost." I looked up to see a girl, who most likely goes to school here. She had long brown hair and green eyes.

"Um yes, actually. Do you know where room 207 is?" She nodded and I slid my map in my bag and started following the teenager. I am relying on this girl to help me find my classroom.

"Here you go, sir. Room 207." She smiled as she stopped at the door marked 207.

"Thank you so much!" I sighed in relief and started unlocking the door with the keys the people gave me.

"Soo, you're the new drama teacher?" The girl asked.

"Uh, yes I am!" I smiled while pushing my door open.

"I don't take theatre, but I'm sure you're great!" She smiled.

"Thank you!" I smiled. The girl walked to her class and I set up for my first day at a new school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, class! I'm Mr. Howell, your new drama teacher." I smiled as I sat at the front of my class. I noticed someone near the back raise their hand.

"Yes?"

"You look really young to be a teacher. How old are you?" This student questioned. I giggled to myself.

"I am actually 26! I have only taught one year before I came here, but I'm excited and qualified to be your teacher." I grabbed the papers I had printed and passed them out to the class. "So today we are going to do a little, get to know everybody, lesson. I am giving you a paper of multiple questions and after you are done filling them out, I'll take them from you and pass them back randomly and you have to find the person that the paper you have received belongs to, by asking your classmates the questions on the paper and comparing answers. Any questions?" No one raised their hand, so everyone filled out their papers and ran around asking everyone questions. I sat at the front and waited for the class to finish.   
Eventually, I started eavesdropping on everyone's conversations.

"Who's your favorite teacher?" I heard one girl ask another.

"Mr. Lester! Obviously. His class was so fun and he's so entertaining."

"I agree!"

Hm. Mr. Lester. I'll have to look out for him.

I walked around and noticed mostly everyone said Mr. Lester for their favorite teacher. I should get some lesson tips from him.

Eventually, everyone finished and I had everyone sit down and discuss the activity.  
A small blonde girl raised her hand and I asked her what she had to say.  
"I noticed that the person I got and I had a lot in common! I may have even started a friendship!" She smiled at a girl on the other side of the room.

"Yes! That is exactly what I wanted with this activity! Anyone else?"  
No one raised their hand and I sighed.

"Okay, I'll share. Walking around I noticed a lot of you had the same answer for your favorite teacher! What's up with that?"

"Which teacher was it Mr. Howell?" Someone called out.

"Mr. Lester?" Everyone got riled up at the mention of his name.

"OKAY, OKAY! Calm down." I laughed. "What does he teach and why is he so great?"

Everyone started shouting out, but I got them to calm down. "One at a time, please!"

"He has the funniest stories!"

"He teaches English."

"He is so kind! He's like a walking ray of sunshine!"

"His class was never boring!"

Everyone kept sharing their funny stories and told me why Mr. Lester was the best teacher on the planet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the day, I felt a little better about the oncoming school year. I was walking to the copier to finish my copies for the next day so I could head home.  
I wasn't paying attention and when I turned a corner I ran right into someone knocking the both of us over.

"Ow." I hissed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying atten-" I looked up into beautiful bright blue eyes.

"It's okay! Are you alright?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine! What about you?"

"I'm great! I just feel bad for the floor, I hope it's okay." I laughed at this adorable man and helped him up.

"I'm Dan, Dan Howell." I offered my hand, so this person could shake it.

"Phil, Phil Lester." He accepted my hand and shook it. So, this is the Mr. Lester my students adore.

"Are you new, I haven't seen you around the school?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yes! I'm the new drama teacher." I smiled at him.

"Oh! You're Mrs. Wilder's replacement! I was actually going to talk to you soon. Mrs. Wilder and I helped each other out quite a bit. English and theatre are so closely related, we combined our classes sometimes and it was a lot of fun!" He smiled largely.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing! My students already love you so, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Wait, your students talk about me?"

"Oh yeah! They have some great stories!" I winked.

"Oh god...." He covered his face.

I giggled and realized, I'd like to know a bit more about this Mr. Lester.

October

It's been two months since I started working at Logan and became friends with Phil Lester.  
We've been learning a lot about each other and help out with lessons all the time.  
The students have started shipping us, saying we would be adorable together.  
I agree with them, but I'm pretty sure Phil is straight.

I'm sat in Phil's classroom after school has ended and talking about our plans for the month.

"So are you doing anything with your class for Halloween?" I asked as I pulled a chair next to Phil so I could sit down.

"I was thinking of having my students pick a scary book they would like to study and then on Halloween throwing a party where everyone would be a character from their book? Is that stupid?" He looked up at me.

"I think that's brilliant. I could do the same thing, but with plays! Then we could combine our classes for the party." I exclaimed.

"That sounds amazing." He smiled largely at me.

We sat down and planned the dates, both excited for the creative idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, class! This paper I'm passing out explains the requirements for the project we are doing for the month of October." The class groaned, but I glared at them. "I think you guys might enjoy this project. You are going to pick a horror play and at the end of the month, we are going to have a character party. Where all of you will be a character of choice from your play. Any questions?" A student near the front raised their hand.

"Yes, Henry?"

"I just came from Mr. Lester's class and he is doing a very similar project any reason?" Henry raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, during the character party Mr. Lester's class will combine with ours so you will talk with different types of characters." I smiled.

Everyone just giggled. This will be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today, was the day of the party and everyone was excited. Phil and I went to the store and bought a bunch of snacks and drinks.

We decorated a classroom with black streamers and we put black papers over the Windows so it was dark. In the corner there was a snack table and party lights were shining.

"It looks amazing!" I screeched as I hugged Phil.

He hugged me back, "It was so worth the 3 hours of decorating." We giggled and pulled our heads back so we could look at each other. His face was extremely close to mine... And I enjoyed it. I wanted to push myself just a little bit closer to connect our lips, but I also wanted to pull back and not make it awkward.

"We should go to our classrooms" I mumbled.

"Yeah, we should." He agreed but didn't pull back. The bell rang and we jumped apart.

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes." I smiled and ran to my classroom.

Once I arrived my students were waiting by the door.

"Sorry, everyone! Mr. Lester and I were finishing setting up the room for our character party." I unlocked my door and walked into the classroom.

"Cough cough making out cough cough." I heard someone in the back fake cough to their friend. I just rolled my eyes and sat at the front of the class.

"Okay, I'm going to give you 5 minutes to get ready and then we will go to the party. Sound good?" Everyone nodded and finished getting ready.

We walked down to the classroom where we were having the party and went inside. Spooky music was playing and the kids looked like they were having fun. I saw Phil near the back chatting to students and I walked over to him.

"Fun party, right?" I whispered in his ear. He jumped and turned towards me. He glared and wrapped up his conversation with his students.

"We did a pretty good job, the kids seem to be enjoying themselves." Phil smiled largely.

"So, do you have any super fun Halloween plans" I asked Phil as we sat down near the back of the room.

"Nope. I will probably go home and watch Netflix into the late hours of the night."

"Same." I chuckled. "Maybe, we could Netflix together." I mentally face palmed myself for my terrible wording.

"I'd like that." He smiled encouragingly.

I let out a sigh of relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our character party was a lot of fun and the kids loved it. Phil and I decided we should do more things like that with our students in the future.

Phil and I decided to go to Phil's flat after the party and watch Netflix. Enjoy our Halloween with each other instead of being alone.

"So, this is my place" Phil said as he opened the door to his flat.

It was so... Him

It was full of colors and had little toys and decorations everywhere. He had a house plant in every corner and I fell in love with his home as soon as I stepped inside.

"Your flat is amazing" I whispered.

"Thank you." He whispered back with a giggle. "want a tour?"

"Yes please."

He took me around showing me his kitchen, bedrooms, bathroom, etc.

"Who's the extra bedroom for?" I asked.

"It's a guest bedroom. I live alone, so I have friends and family over all the time."

"I understand. Living alone is tough." We continued our tour and ended in the lounge.

"I am in love with your flat" I told him as we sat on the couch.

"Yeah, it's home." He giggled.

We spent most of the night playing video games and talking. Phil told me funny stories about his teaching career and we got along really well.

"Man, teaching can be hilarious sometimes." He laughed.

"I agree. Did you know our students ship us?" I laughed.

"Yes, I did!" He laughed. "Imagine what they would do if they found out I was gay!"

"You're gay?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Um-no I said slay!" He laughed awkwardly.

"Phil."

"Okay, yeah I'm gay! Is that okay?" He looked nervous about my opinion.

"Of course! I mean if I wasn't okay with it I would be a hypocrite!"

"A- what?" We both looked at each other shocked and then burst out laughing.

"I'm not even shocked, to be honest." I smiled.

"I mean, I was pretty sure you were straight! The hot ones are always straight." His eyes widened.

"You think I'm hot?" I gasped.

"No, I!" Phil sighed. "Yes, I think you're extremely hot."

This was my chance, it was now or never. I took my chance and I attached our lips.

At first, he didn't kiss back and I was nervous I made a mistake.  
Then, he started kissing back and I melted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved onto his lap.

"I think you're hot too" I said as I pressed our foreheads together. "Was that okay?"

"More than okay." He reattached our lips and I was happier than I have been in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May

Phil and I have been officially dating for 7 months. We haven't told our students yet, but we plan on telling them soon.

Last night, Phil proposed. I immediately said yes.

Today, I proudly wore my ring to school.

I had just wrapped up my lesson when I noticed a student raising their hand.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Howell? Are you wearing an engagement ring?" Everyone in the class gasped and started freaking out.

"Calm down!" I raised my voice. "Yes, I am engaged." Everyone started cheering asking for the details.

"What is she like." Someone yelled.

"Well. Um. She is a guy." I blushed. Everyone gasped but were supportive. "And you actually know him."

"What! Who is it!" A student yelled.

"It's me." I turned my head to see Phil standing in the doorway of my classroom. He walked in and put his arm around me while kissing my cheek. My cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "We're getting married." He cheered.

Everyone in the class started freaking out. Screaming things like, "ITS CANNON." I even noticed students passing around money? They were betting on us!

Luckily, everyone was supportive and Phil and I lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)) feel free to comment prompt requests if you like my writing style


End file.
